


Snowfall

by milanthruil



Series: Humanity [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs educates Horatio on snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of my Humanity Mutant-verse. Written for [](http://spoonyriffic.livejournal.com/profile)[**spoonyriffic**](http://spoonyriffic.livejournal.com/)  from [this prompt](http://milanthruil.livejournal.com/137262.html?thread=190510#t190510).

Horatio opened the front door of Gibbs’ house and blinked at the blinding sight that greeted him. A foot and a half of fluffy white snow covered everything in sight with more flakes falling from the sky.

“Close the door, it’s getting cold in here.” Gibbs groused as he sauntered through on his way to the kitchen. When Horatio had made no move to close the door by the time Gibbs returned with two mugs of coffee, Gibbs stepped up behind Horatio and smirked. “Not paying to heat the outdoors.” He grinned when Horatio started.

“Sorry.” Horatio leaned against the doorjamb for a moment before stepping back and closing the door. “I’ve just… never seen that before…”

“What? A snow storm?” Gibbs handed Horatio one of the mugs of coffee.

Horatio smiled in thanks. “No. I’ve never seen _snow_.” He took a sip of coffee to hide his blush from the admission.

Gibbs sipped his own coffee and smirked back at the man standing before him. “You’ve never seen snow?” He asked, amusement in his voice, though he wasn’t the least bit surprised. Miami was not known for its snow. Horatio shook his head. Gibbs’ smirk widened into a grin and his eyes twinkled in mischief.

Horatio eyed him suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

Gibbs just continued smiling to himself. “Get your coat.”

_+_+_+_+_

Horatio stared at the winter wonderland laid out in front of him; his sunglasses firmly in place. He watched the snow falling gently and without sound. It was peaceful. A smile crossed his face just before something cold and wet connected solidly with the back of his head. He turned around, fully prepared to scowl at Gibbs, only to find that his assailant was nowhere to be seen.

“Gibbs…” Horatio scanned the yard, taking note of all the potential hiding places the other man could be using. “Jethro… I know you’re out there…” Damn Gibbs and his sniper background. Horatio scooped up some snow with mitten encased hands, forming it into a chilly projectile as he inched his way over to Gibbs most likely hiding place. He brought his arm back in preparation to fire his icy missile. A snowball splatted against the side of his forehead. Horatio spun on his heel as well as the snow would allow, sunglasses slipped down his nose. He peered over the tops of the dark lenses. The flash from his eyes temporarily blinding Gibbs like a camera flashbulb. Horatio used this to his advantage, restraining Gibbs and shoving his snowball down the back of Gibbs’ jacket.

Gibbs gasped at the sudden cold that was now melting down his back. “Damnit!” He blinked a few times until the flashbulb effect wore off before narrowing his eyes at Horatio. He couldn’t, however, stop the grin from spreading across his face (not that he tried very hard).

Horatio continued to hold onto Gibbs to keep him from rearming himself with more snow. “Surprise.” He smirked.

“I’d say we’re even.” Gibbs reached up awkwardly and removed Horatio’s sunglasses from their precarious perch, brushing melted snow from Horatio’s forehead and he did so.

“You do, do you?” Horatio raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Actually… I think you’re getting off easy.”

Gibbs stared; he knew that look. “No way am I letting you shove snow down my pants.” He deadpanned.

FIN.


End file.
